


TAEKOOK | The Poet

by BTSIsMyLife2098



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Jeon Jungkook, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Multi, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Shy Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSIsMyLife2098/pseuds/BTSIsMyLife2098
Summary: They say that happiness will find you,But I think that sadness can find you too,It sneaks up on you in the darkness,Just when you think you've made it through,It opens holes in what solid grounds,The kind that you never know are there,Until you go to take another step,And find that you're standing over the air,The world around you passes by,In blurs of colours and sounds,Nothing around you makes sense,As you you continue your plummet down,You can't remember how it started,And you don't know when it will end,But you'd know that you'd give anything,To stand up on your feet again,Sadness is that feeling,When the falling doesn't stop,And it saps your life of meaning,And all the good things you got,So when you finally hit rock bottom,You look up to the sky,What you once had seems so far away,The only thing left to do is cry,People all yell out "save yourself",Calling things about "happiness" and "hope",But they're to busy with thier lives to realise,It would be a lot easier if they let down a rope.- Kim Taehyung.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin





	TAEKOOK | The Poet

━━━ 🥀 𝘐'𝘔 𝘓𝘖𝘚𝘛.

The stars were glimmering from a distance, scattered about on the crushed velvet night sky like crumbs on a picnic blanket. The pale moon sat, shining her silver light upon everyone, she looked at mankind almost with a raised eyebrow, confused with what they were doing with the workd that was left for them to take care of. Wind rustled the leaves of the tall trees, some leaves falling down, sleeping on the concrete ground, as for the others, waved and rode the wind, flying to wherever the wind was taking them. Whether it be a peaceful place, or a place of war. Old trees watched the leaves fly away, further and further from them, it was hurtful to know that they were leaving, but it was destined. The river was tinkling, making way for new things coming in. The water peacefully moved, taking it's time. The glimmering stars and the shining moon's beauty was reflecting right if the clear water in the river, like a mirror. 

Taehyung watched the leaves fly past his window, flying to destination after destination. The wind being selfish and taking them to place after place without rest. But, that was how the world was made, take, take and take. Never give. Take what Mother Nature gives you and don't give anything back. 

Taehyung knew this the best.

"Taehyung-ah?" A voice like sweet honey called, Taehyung's onyx eyes immediately warmed up as he turned his head around, "Yes, Mummy?" He called put, jumping of his bed and quickly running downstairs. "Dinner's ready, come set the table." Taehyung quickly ran to the kitchen as his mum placed a few plates in his hands to go put on the table. His mum smiled warmly before tapping his butt to make Taehyung to stop smiling and staring, "Baby, hurry." Taehyung giggled as he placed the plates in the middle of brosn, square-shaped table as he ran back to go bring the rest of the food and cutlery from his smiling mother.

━━━ 🥀 𝘛𝘏𝘌 𝘗𝘖𝘌𝘛.

I suppose I love my scars,  
Because they've stayed longer with me,  
Than other people.

━━━ 🥀 𝘛𝘏𝘌 𝘗𝘖𝘌𝘛.

KTH.

Scars are a part of me. Stuck to me. Scars aren't always seen, they may be inside of you, eating you away until all you can do is cover up your pain with a smile. All you can say is 'I'm okay' until you can't form any words at all, until your lost in a forest full of thorns and you've hit them all. You've gone to far in, you're lost again. Just when you think you've found yourself again, you're lost. You've hit rock bottom, but you try to climb back up again. Blood covers your hands as you try to hold onto the rocks but all you know is that you'll lose everyone again and again and again. You'll be lost forever. Alone and torn. Sad and hurt. Scarred and bruised until you give up. You forget about it all. You lift your hand to wipe your tears once again, feeling torn everyday as each day gets worse and you smile. I'm okay. 

━━━ 🥀 𝘛𝘏𝘌 𝘗𝘖𝘌𝘛.


End file.
